Networking has become an integral part of computing functionality. Typically, however, most computer users are not interested in the details of networking interconnections until a connectivity problem arises. Troubleshooting network connectivity may be made easier using a graphical user interface that may assist a user in detecting areas of a network that may be malfunctioning.